Wait For Me
by eremiticAntiquarian
Summary: Deals with attempted suicide and slashing. Not for the suicidal at heart. ShounenShoujo ai included. Because DaiKenKensuke and MimikoMiyami are just so dmn good!


**Briefing: Story takes place in episode 50. As you can see, I was having one of my bad days and Miyako annoyed me a lot and when I was listening to this song. I thought of her. Gomen Miya-chan! It's mostly all the same minus the fact of Daisuke's son. Ya know, and the regular disclaimers and stuff. I don't own it blah, blah, blah! And the song is by Dido, too.**

This is the revised version. Also, I am planning on writing a sequel to this. Can anyone recommend any songs I can write that to? Thanks for reading!! Now to the story~~~****

**_Wait For Me_**

I ran up to the group. There was Ken. He had changed a lot but I could still recognize my ex-lover. He was standing there all pretty with his pretty little wife. I looked on with sad eyes. All the time we had spent together, all the love we shared. He just abandoned me one night, I woke up and he was gone. That was college though. College passed and I and living on with my restaurant. I'll survive. Maybe.

_

So you're with her, and not with me  
I hope she's sweet, and so pretty  
I hear she cooks delightfully, a little angel beside you  
So you're with her, and not with me, oh how lucky one man can be  
I hear your house is smart and clean  
oh how lovely with your homecoming queen  
Oh how lovely it must be

_

It's a wonder I am still alive. I look down at my wrists and count the number of cuts on each. There are 12 on one, 13 on the other. I don't deserve to live. I am not good enough for anyone. I am an annoying bachelor longing for days of the past.

Three kids all sharing the Ichijouji name are running around. Why should I be sad? Miyako always like Ken. I knew it would happen one day. I have to play it off like I don't care. I hold back my tears. Miyako is not right for him.

_ When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
when she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me_

She is more than she seems. I can see it in her eyes. The only one who doesn't know about Miya-chan's nightly activities is Ken. Simply put, she is a slut. We all know. She has seduced TK; he didn't know that she was married to Ken at that time though. Same for Iori and Mimi! Who knows whom else she has fucked.

I walk up to everyone. Biting my lip holding back tears. Ken walks up and holds out his hand. He greets me with a smile. I refuse to shake his hand. That is how I fell in love with him in the first damn place. He looks a bit hurt and I turn away.

_

So you're with her, and not with me, I know she spreads sweet honey  
In fact your best friend, I heard he spent last night with her  
Now how do you feel, how do you feel  
When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me

_

I say hello to everyone. Hikari seems a bit concerned with me. She always could read eyes. We walk away from the group that is there talking about their lives.

"Davis, what's wrong?"

I hang my head and look down. Daisuke Motomiya, afraid to look into her eyes. She lifts my chin up to look at me. She just nods. I know that she knows. Tears that I have been stuffing down are now pushing their way out of my eyes. She holds me and whispers comforting words.

"Think Daisuke," she starts, "You have courage and friendship. You need to just face him and be over with it. No matter what, I'll always be your friend. Don't let them bother you. Ken isn't good enough for someone as sweet and loving as you. He doesn't deserve your friendship or love."

"But 'Kari, that's the problem. I do love him. I will love him until my death."

_ And it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me  
Oh it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me  
Does it bother you now all the mess I made  
Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear_

She takes my hand and I pull at my shirt's sleeve to cover up scars. She looks questioningly and lifts up my sleeve. Then she gasps my name, loudly. The others come running over. I feel her hand crack on my cheek. She starts yelling things about friends and what they would think. I tune her out mostly.

"Hitting on Hikari still Dai," Takeru asks.

She grabs my arm and holds it out. They all are just sitting there staring at me. I feel the tears coming again. I am ashamed. My legs give out and I fall to the ground. I can still feel their watchful eyes on me. Hikari is getting mad at everyone. She eyes Ken.

"This is all your fault," She yells and punches him.

Ken falls to the ground. I hold Kari back and shake my head. Then, I leave V-mon and run off. I can hear some of them yelling at me to come back. That'll be the last time I see any of them. I look back once more. Ken is the only one running after me. I keep running.

I finally lost them. No one knows where my apartment is. Although, it is kind of obvious, it's my old apartment.

'Two last cuts,' I think pulling a knife out of my kitchen drawer.

"Two more," I whisper, "Then it will all be over for good. No more hate, no more pain, no more torture. Goodbye V-mon. Goodbye everyone. Goodbye… Ken."

I fall to the floor and everything blacks out.

_

Does it bother you now all the angry games we played  
Does it bother you now when I'm not there

_

When I open my eyes all I see are bright white lights. Heaven? I don't deserve Heaven. They don't want me in Hell either! I hear voices. People saying I am waking up. And then… His unmistakable voice… I pass out again. I don't feel like dealing with him.

"Dai-chan," Hikari says softly, "Daisuke? How are you feeling? Why? Why would you try to kill yourself? You know I am here for you."

"Ken," I said weakly.

"Ken is here too."

"No, my answer is Ken."

I look up and see his concerned look. Why would he care? He always yelled at me. I know now he never cared. He could have at least told me he was leaving if he was at all worried about me. I look around the room every single Japanese DigiDestined is in the room. The door opens. I hear the nurse sigh.

"Back again Motomiya-san?"

I nod. It was Nurse Renee. She had been the one who attended me every time I came in. She shooed everyone out of the room and sat next to me. She checks my pulse along with other things that she had regularly done.

"You keep saying that you want to die because of Ken. Was one of them boys Ken?"

"I nod. Ken Ichijouji. He's the one with Royal Blue hair and violet eyes. He was my lover at one point. Then left me. For the girl with the purple hair."

She nods, "I've had that experience before. Then you know what. I got on with my life and found my husband. We have been happily married for 35 years."

I smile at her. Then she gets up and leaves. I can hear her tell the others that I am going to be just fine. She then tells them they may come back in. I can make out Ken's voice asks something.

The door opens and shuts but he is the only one who entered. I glare at him. He seems near tears. Ken walks across the room to my bed and sits down in the seat next to my bed. All I can see in his eyes is the whore, Miyako Inoue-Ichijouji.

_ When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
when she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me_

"Daisuke, I love you," he whispers, "I'm sorry about what happened to us. You know I am. Please, please forgive me. I'd have left Miyako in a second to be with you! You know that! I'd die for you!"

"Good, then go die, Ken. Leave me alone and die. Leaving people is what you are best at isn't it?"

"That hurts, Dai-chan, it really does. I would've stayed if I could. I wanted to explain everything but it would've hurt you more. Just give me a few moments right now to explain."

"One," I whisper coldly, "Don't call me 'Dai-chan' again. And two, you have five minutes to explain yourself. You better make it good and believable!"

He then went on about how he was forced to marry by his parents or they would disown him. And he had to have children too or he would not be an heir of their belongings. He said the only person who he knew that would be willing to marry him in an instant was Miyako. Miyako and him had an agreement. Pretend to be a happy couple and they could go off gallivanting with whomever they wished at night. He knew of Miyako's affairs. He had agreed to them and she agreed to any he would have, but he never had any. Ken said that without me nothing could ever be right in his mind.

"Time's up, babe," I said harshly, "And that didn't convince me, because you had all that time to find me between college and now! I can't believe you wouldn't try finding me in all this time. Go back to your fake marriage! Go and pretend you are happy without me. You are so damn good at it!"

_ When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me_

These words hurt Ken, I saw. He shut his eyes to keep from crying. I knew that look on him all to well. He would not deceive me one more time. I could not let him back into my life and that was my final decision. I wouldn't let myself become dependent on him again.

"I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you Motomiya-san. I am sorry for coming here," his voice was distant, "I thought I still knew you but I suppose I am wrong about it all. I will be leaving now, but I ask one thing. If you ever decide to kill yourself, let me hear your voice once last time before you die. I won't try to stop you, it's just that... I am madly in love with you and I couldn't bear it if I didn't have a chance to see you. And by the way, I left Miyako two years back. Goodbye."

With that he walked out of the room. No one came in. Apparently everyone had left me here. Why should they care about me? That's right, just leave me here to rot as all of you did so many other times. I shook my head to get the thoughts out.

_ And It's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me  
Oh it's too late, oh it's too bad, don't think of me_

What was I doing?! Ken said he still loved me and I turned him away?! How completely ignorant can I be? I let out a sigh. If only these IVs weren't hooked up to me, I'd go running after him and leap on him and kiss him. Then, I'd fuck his brains out. But that just isn't going to happen is it? I'll wait, it's just another day until get out of the dreadful hospital.

"Ken, wait for me, please," I said under my breath.

_~~~~~4 Months Later (December)~~~~~_

I sit here in the coffee shop holding my cappuccino mug between my cold hands. The steam from it washed over my face as I inhaled it's warmth. Slowly I sipped out of the mug. What was my hurry? I had no where to go, no one to go to and there was no one who wanted me.

Well there was maybe one person. Ken Ichijouji. But I couldn't go to him. I am such a bastard and a coward. The tears in his eyes that day in the hospital is the only thing that has kept me alive. I would not deny his only wish of me, I love Ken too much. How I can I go on like this? That is the greatest mystery of all.

So I just sit here all alone. And I sip on the hot liquid in my mug and breath in the steam. I adjust my gloves and fix my coat, then pay the bill and leave. Walking along the street I see happy people everywhere. Christmas is almost upon us and everyone is rushing here and there and smiling.

Those smiles are what are causing the lone tear to trickle down my left cheek. People may stare at me all they want. I don't care, so it isn't everyday that you see a grown man cry. Does that matter to Ken, no because he loves me and I love him. Yet, we can never be.

I bump into some random woman walking the opposite way down the street. That's what I get for keeping my head down. I look up to see a familiar face and a bright smile. Blah!

"Daisuke! How are you? It's been a long time hasn't it," Mimi asked in her uber-perky voice.

"I could be better."

"Oh? Hey what's this? Are you crying? Ok, how's this? My apartment is right over there," she pointed to across the street, "That is where I am headed now. You can come up and get warm and we can talk. Does that sound ok?"

I nodded and followed her. We chatted for a while. She told me all about her screwed up love life. It kinda felt good to have someone to sympathize with. I hadn't had comfort in a while. Makes me wonder about Ken. Is he just sitting somewhere waiting for me to find him and love him? Then Miyako walked in the door. What a shock to see Mimi and Miyako living together as more than friends. She apparently just dropped the kids off at Ken's for the weekend.

Walking home from Mimi's apartment, I kept thinking those thoughts. Are you still waiting? What is it like to live like him? His whole existence is a lie, isn't it? I pity you Ken Ichijouji, because you are not living happy. But then again, shouldn't I pity myself if I am pitying him?

"Do you still wait for me, my once faithful lover?"

**Bah! MUST WRITE SEQUEL!! HELP ME!! I need a song... can anyone think of a good one?**


End file.
